Changeling Societies
The Kithain are highly social creatures and many band together in Secret and Not-So-Secret Societies to further their ends, both benevolent and inimical. Societies The following Societies are all open to the fae, depending on certain attributes. Some of them are incredibly clandestine while others operate very openly. General Societies General Societies are groups that any fae can belong to, no matter what kith, political Impulse, or Court. * The Bannock Club -''' an exclusive literary club in San Francisco. * 'The Crystal Circle - '''a group of the most talented Seelie fae sorcerers known. * '''The Edge of the Labrys - '''A feminist Motley in San Francisco * '''The Glass Circle -' A group of Kithain scholars who study the Gallain. * 'The Order of Eiliethyia -' an order of fae dedicated to helping fae undergoing the Chrysalis. Noble Societies Noble Societies are groups that only Noble fae belong to, whether Sidhe or Ennobled commoner. Knightly Orders are included here. * 'The Beltaine Blade - '''a group of Sidhe nobles dedicated to preserving the traditional oligarchy in Kithain society. * '''The Cat's Cradle -' an all female secret society of both Seelie and Unseelie noblewomen. * 'The Catacomb Club - '''a "gentlemen's club" of Commoner nobles who want to regain the power they had before the Resurgence. * [[Crown Loyalists|'Crown Loyalists]]' -' * The Golden Sickle -''' a group of nobles interested in acquiring earthly wealth and power. * 'The Knights of the Red Branch - '''A group of knights dating their origins back all the way to the Mythic Age. * '''The Unbroken Circle -' an order of knights charged by High King David to hunt down Dauntain and either kill them or rescue them from their madness. House Societies House Societies are groups that are usually restricted to members of a certain noble House, usually Sidhe but not necessarily. House Ailil * 'The Disinherited - '''a society of House Ailil sidhe who have sworn the Oath of the Forsworn. * [[Guardians of the Silver Dragon|'Guardians of the Silver Dragon]]' - '''a group of primarily House Ailil knights who protect house interests and other Unseelie endeavors. * [[Les Amoureux|'Les Amoureux']]' (The Enamoured) -''' a House Ailil group devoted to physical pleasure. House Balor * [[Eyes of Balor|'Eyes of Balor']]' - '''a group of fae that acts as spies and assassins for House Balor * [[Guardians of the Gates|'Guardians of the Gates']]' - a knighthood dedicated to protecting gateways and trods from incursions of the Fell * [[Masters of the Dance|'''Masters of the Dance]]' -' a group of Balor fae that form liaisons with the Prodigals, especially the Black Spiral Dancers. * [[Riders of the Fell|'Riders of the Fell']]' -' a group comprised mostly of impetuous Wilders who wish to overcome the challenge of their deformities * The Royal Guardians -'a group that is charged with guarding the treasures of House Balor * '''The Waybuilders Corps -' a select group of Balor Grumps from whom are chosen fae for a special honor. House Dougal * [[Antiquarians (CTD)|'''Antiquarians]]' -' * [[Cranad's Legion|'Cranad's Legion']]' -' * [[Discordian Engineers|'Discordian Engineers']]' -' * The Loricas -''' * [[Mothers of Morann|'''Mothers of Morann]] '-' * [[Temperance League|'Temperance League']] '-' House Leanhaun * The Eternal Order of Dreams - 'an order within House Leanhaun that hunts down Dreamers and captures them for later use. * '''The Finders -' a society within House Leanhaun that seeks out Dreamers for other members of the House to Rhapsodize. * 'The Inquiry -' an order of Leanhaun fae that specialize in contacting Prodigals. * [[Keepers of the Rose|'''Keepers of the Rose]]' -' a group within House Leanhaun which protects the House's greatest treasures and seeks out more. * [[Knights Protector|'Knights Protector']]' -' the military arm of House Leanhaun. * The Midnight Pact - 'a select group of Knights Protector that protect the interests of House Leanhaun. * '''The Revisionists -' a group of Leanhaun fae who protect the good names of members of the House and act as an intelligence community. House Scathach * [[Riders of the Midnight Trods|'''Riders of the Midnight Trods]]' -' Commoner Societies Commoner Societies are groups that began among and primarily contain the commoner kithain. Some may include Autumn Sidhe such as those of House Scathach. * Childling Underground Railroad -''' * 'The Common Rights Society -' * [[Commoners' Liberation Organization|'''Commoners' Liberation Organization]]' -' * The Damned If You Do Fellowship -''' * [[Hugin and Munin (CTD)|'''Hugin and Munin]]' -' a highly secret antimonarchist society. * The Iron Brigade -''' the honor guard and soldiers of Duke Toren na Gulan composed of unseelie trolls and redcaps. * 'Kithain for a Free Tomorrow -' * 'The Low Road - '''a group of roguish fae who help outlaw commoners escape bad situations. * '''The Minutemen - '''a secret group of commoners dedicated to taking down corrupt Sidhe who harm commoners. * '''The Monkey's Paw -' a secret cabal of assassins dating back to the Shattering. * 'The Oakland People's Front - '''a ragtag alliance of fae against Queen Aeron's rule in Oakland. * '''The Order of Bianca -' a secret, street-level order dedicated to saving kithain from the clutches of Banality. * 'The Ranters -' a radical circle of commoners who hate all royalty. * 'The Seekers of Lyonesse -' a society of fae, mostly commoners, who seek a path to Arcadia. * 'The Silver Rose -' a European order of commoner spies and security experts. * 'The Sneakers - '''a group of commoner infiltrators and spies that can do just about anything. * [[Sons of Liberty|'Sons of Liberty]]' - '''a secret society in Boston dedicated to making the city commoner-run again. * [[Urban Renewal League|'Urban Renewal League']]' -''' * [[Veterans of the Accordance War|'Veterans of the Accordance War']]' -' a Commoner social club whose only requirement is that the any fae who joins fought in the Accordance War. Kith Societies Kith Societies are groups that generally only include members of a particular kith. Boggans * The Benevolent Order of Blessed Michelina (Order of Michelina) '-' a Boggan society dedicated to working with mentally ill mortals as well as fae suffering from Bedlam and Banality. * [[Knick-Knacks|'Knick-Knacks']]' - '''a group of boggans who see it as their duty to "liberate" dross and certain treasures from noble households. Redcaps * [[Emma's Little Helpers|'Emma's Little Helpers']]' - an all female, Redcap terrorist society. Satyrs * 'The Brotherhood of the Barrel - '''a group that runs Arcadia Winery in the Kingdom of Pacifica. * '''The Society of Telemachus - '''a group in the Kingdom of Pacifica that is part debating society and part liberal thinktank. Trolls * [[Trolls of the Bridges|'Trolls of the Bridges]]' -' a group of troll guardians of San Francisco's bridges. Orders of the Heart Orders of the Heart are romantic societies open to all changelings who give their desire for romance primacy in their life; those who embrace their Romantic Legacies. * Order of Shallot - 'an order that personifies unrequited love * 'Cerenaics - 'an order of extreme sensualists * 'Ascetics - 'an order that believes in a more platonic love * 'Mockers - 'an order of satirists of courtly love * 'Masquers -''' an order that sees courtly love as a ritual bigger than itself * 'Danseurs -' an order that makes love all about themselves = * 'The Band of Honor -' * [[Belladonna's Chalice|'''Belladonna's Chalice]]' -' * The [[Boytoys|'Boytoys']]' -' * [[Children's Crusade (CTD)|'Children's Crusade']]' -' * [[Children of Annihilation|'Children of Annihilation']]' -' * The Companions of the Oaken Cudgel -''' * 'The Crown and Flame -' * 'The Glowing Eye -' * [[Grey Monks|'''Grey Monks]]' -' * The Harbingers of Exodus -''' * [[Iron Paladins|'''Iron Paladins]]' -' * [[Knights of the Cold Watch|'Knights of the Cold Watch']]' -' * [[Knights of Sathar|'Knights of Sathar']]' -' * [[Knights of the Silver Key|'Knights of the Silver Key']]' -' * [[Knights of the Silver Web|'Knights of the Silver Web']]' -' * [[Knights Templar (CTD)|'Knights Templar']]' -' * [[Loki's Brood (CTD)|'Loki's Brood']]' -' * [[Maker's Markers|'Maker's Markers']]' -' * [[Midnight Mummers|'Midnight Mummers']]' -' * The Morphean Oracles -''' * 'The Nochnytza -' * 'The Obtenyani -' * 'The Order of the Lioness -' * 'The Order of Moonfall -' * [[Pilgrims of the Bright Road|'''Pilgrims of the Bright Road]]' -' * [[Ragger's Band|'Ragger's Band']]' -' * [[Rothman & Associates|'Rothman & Associates']]' -' * [[Southern Cross|'Southern Cross']]' -' * [[Stewards of Cauldronhouse|'Stewards of Cauldronhouse']]' -' * 'The Weaver's Knot -' References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Secret Societies (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming